Contractor shall rescreen approximately 10,000 women annually in the 35 to 75 year old age group in accordance with NCI Protocol. The screening will consist of clinical examination, thermography, and mammography. The purpose of the screening is the earlier detection of breast cancer. Examination reports are to be provided in accordance with NCI instructions. Close laison is to be maintained with the American Cancer Society to ensure that co-sponsor's support of the project.